


Unfolding this disaster

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the award ceremony (A New Hope) the Prince takes Joe and David back for their rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfolding this disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Untiltimeends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Untiltimeends).



> This scene takes place (almost) directly after the award ceremony in A New Hope.

"This is _it_?"

Nick laughs haughtily in front of them while Joe glares at David. "Well... I'm sure nothing can compare to that ship of yours." Joe lets out a bark of laughter at that, and ignores David's following glare as he takes a step closer to the prince.

"Um, excuse me your highness, but where are you taking us again?" Joe asks, trying to avoid stepping on Nick's white cloak as it sweeps out every other step. "Not that you couldn't take us anywhere; I'd still be impressed. You'll have to forgive David; he's been breathing in too much star dust." When Joe turns to look back at David, who's eyebrows are drawn tight, he has a small smirk on his face.

"Don't push it, kid," David growls, voice low as he looks around him. He al _ready_ misses Chewie. Of course, he can fight for himself, but back-up is always nice, and even if Chewbacca doesn't treat the Millennium like it's his baby, he at least humors David. But these people...

He and the other little guys, C2-P2 and R3-O, were ushered off to some room they couldn't cause harm too. Much, anyway. David had promised he'd be back soon though, just wanted to check the place out, get their money, and leave.

"We're going to Headquarters. Your reward is due, aside from the medals around your neck," Nick starts, pausing to look at the one around David's neck knowing it'll probably be pawned off on some outer-planet within the week.

David lifts his eyebrow, a small smile disrupting his look of disdain. Nick faces forward again, but dares to give a small smile back at Joe who's still eagerly sidling closer.

"I don't need a reward," Joe says, almost softly. David hits the side of his arm back-handedly but Joe shrugs him off. "I mean, it seems wrong, anyway. Ben... Well. I just don't want it."

"I'll hold it for him," David interjects, showing enthusiasm for the first time. "Until he, uh, changes his mind."

Nick turns a raised eyebrow at David while Joe bites the side of his lower lip and shakes his head. " _Thanks_ , David. But that won't be necessary."

"That's very honorable of you, Joseph, but don't you think Ben would think you deserve it? I know I do." Even if Nick _did_ have to make half the decisions that eventually led them out of the Death Star. Joe'd been very noble about the whole thing, vigilant in his desire to help and succeed.

"As much as your opinion means, no," Joe answers. Nick nods his head, turns his hand out to Joe, from his other side. Joe takes it, and they shake, pausing for a moment.

"Cute," David mumbles sarcastically from behind them.

"If you'd like to go, you can. Just follow the hall to collect your friends," Nick says seriously, his brow firm, curl sitting perfectly at the middle of it.

"What?" Joe asks, genuinely surprised. "No, I still want to go. If that's okay, of course." Nick's face softens immediately.

"Alright then. Come along."

David snorts. "Come along? What are we, droids?"

"No, no, Mr. Henrie. Not nearly that capable."

When David tries to indulge in a moment of camaraderie with Joe in insult, he finds a stupid smile on the kid's face and shakes his head.

"I can't wait to get off this damn planet," he whispers to himself, arms flexing at his side as he marches closer to the doors opening up in front of the _prince_.


End file.
